The World Exploded Into Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: Johnny and Lulu 4th of July one shot.


A/N – So, this one shot is very different from anything any of you have probably ever read in fan fiction. The idea is, you make the story! The story is divided into sections and at the end of each section, you choose what you want to read next. Please, do not just try and read the story in order because it won't make any sense. I would appreciate feedback on this format. Let me know if it's just too confusing or if you would want to see more stories like this in the future! Also, in matters unrelated to the format, Lucky and Nikolas do not exist in this story. It's nothing personal, it's just business. I think that is more than enough babble. Enjoy and I would love a review!

**The World Exploded Into Love**

**A.**

Johnny ran around on the deck of the boat of his father's friend. He was a sailor lost at sea and he needed some magical lights to guide him home. Of course, that was only what he pretended in his mind. He was having fun before it was time for the Fourth of July fireworks while his parents talked to their friends, Luke and Laura Spencer.

"Johnny, come inside!" Maria called.

"Mom," Johnny sighed, scrambling down into the boat. "I was playing."

"It's getting too dark for you to be outside alone and the show doesn't start for a little while," Maria replied. "Why don't you color with Lulu?"

"Fine," Johnny muttered, walking over to the poker table she was using. "Hey, Lulu."

"Shh, I'm concentrating," Lulu whispered.

"What's that supposed to be?" Johnny whispered back.

"Me and you," Lulu said, smiling slightly as she colored.

"How come we're holding hands?" Johnny wondered, scrunching his face.

"Because in the picture we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Lulu explained.

"Lulu, we're nine," Johnny said, finally taking a seat next to her.

"So?" Lulu pouted. "Don't you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Your dad told me you couldn't have a boyfriend until you were thirty," Johnny answered.

"He was being silly," Lulu said, rolling her eyes as she finished her picture. "There. We look good, right?"

"Yeah," Johnny admitted, blushing slightly.

"Okay, you two," Laura announced, looking at Johnny and Lulu. "Time for the fireworks."

"Yes!" Johnny exclaimed, standing up.

The adults headed outside with chairs and Johnny ran after them, pausing by the door when he saw Lulu still sitting at the table. She was staring at the picture she had drawn and frowning. Johnny walked back over to her and poked her shoulder softly.

"Why aren't you coming?" Johnny wondered.

"Fireworks scare me," Lulu muttered, tracing the picture with her fingertips.

"How come you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend so much?" Johnny asked, sitting down again.

"I don't know," Lulu shrugged. "I just think it sounds right."

"Well, if I wanted you to be my girlfriend, what would I have to do?" Johnny questioned.

"Hold my hand," Lulu answered, smiling at him.

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "What are you going to do so I will be your boyfriend?"

"What do you want me to do?" Lulu asked.

"Watch the fireworks with me," Johnny replied.

"But they scare me," Lulu said, frowning.

"I'll keep you safe," Johnny promised, reaching his hand out to her.

"Okay," Lulu muttered, slipping her hand into his.

They both stood up and walked out on to the deck, Lulu still clutching the picture of the two of them tightly in her hand that wasn't holding Johnny's. They walked around Maria's chair to sit on the blanket in front of the four adults. Luke just shook his head as they settled down and Lulu leaned close to Johnny, the two still holding hands.

"I told that kid of yours, not until she's thirty," Luke muttered, leaning over to Anthony.

"He's a Zacchara," Anthony chuckled. "Did you really expect him to listen to anyone when it came to getting what he wanted?"

_To read a slightly more angst-filled version of this one shot, proceed to section __**B.**_

_To read a fluffier version, go on to section __**C.**_

**B.**

Lulu swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the deck of the Haunted Star. Johnny was sitting beside her, just watching her and wondering what she was thinking. He had been around her enough in the last three years to know when something was on her mind.

"The food was good tonight," Johnny offered, trying to get Lulu to start talking.

"Your dad makes good hamburgers," Lulu replied.

"Are you excited for the firework show?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu muttered.

She sighed and went back to thinking and Johnny frowned. He didn't want to ask her because she would probably say it was nothing even though it was clearly something. He would just have to wait for her to decide she wanted to talk about it.

"Do you want a drink?" Johnny wondered.

"How come you don't try and kiss me?" Lulu questioned, completely taking Johnny by surprise.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You've been my boyfriend for three whole years and you haven't tried to kiss me one time," Lulu continued. "Maxie and Brook both got kissed by their boyfriends during last semester. And they hadn't even been dating that long."

"I didn't know you wanted me to," Johnny replied.

"Don't you want to?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny answered.

"You should know," Lulu countered. "You should think about it."

"We're only twelve," Johnny shrugged. "Aren't we too young?"

"You always have to judge by age," Lulu said, shaking her head. "You didn't even want to be my boyfriend in the first place because you said we were too young."

"But I did it," Johnny pointed out.

"Well, are you going to kiss me?" Lulu questioned.

"I can't just kiss you," Johnny argued. "It has to be special."

"You just don't want to kiss me," Lulu said, tears gathering in her eyes. "Maybe I should find a boyfriend who does."

"Lulu," Johnny said softly.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"You can't be anyone else's girlfriend," Johnny replied.

"Sure I can," Lulu said, standing up.

"What about me?" Johnny wondered, getting to his feet as well.

"Maybe you'll be someone else's boyfriend," Lulu whispered.

Anthony, Maria, Luke and Laura all made their way onto the deck, carrying their chairs as they did every year. All four seemed to be oblivious to the tense moment between Johnny and Lulu. Johnny reached out to grab Lulu's hand, but she shook her head and left the deck. Johnny followed close behind and caught up to her quickly.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"I don't want to watch the fireworks with you this year," Lulu muttered.

"But we always do," Johnny said sadly. "Remember? You're my girlfriend so you watch them with me."

"Johnny, I'm not going to be your girlfriend anymore," Lulu repeated.

"Then who's going to hold your hand?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't know yet," Lulu shrugged.

"What if I want to kiss you?" Johnny asked.

"But you don't," Lulu reminded him.

"I want you to still be my girlfriend," Johnny countered.

"Why?" Lulu wondered.

"Because," Johnny smiled. "It sounds right."

"Not anymore," Lulu said, shaking her head.

Johnny's smile faded and he hung his head, walking out to the deck without saying a word. He took a seat on the blanket he should have been sharing with Lulu and sighed, never hating fireworks so much before.

"Where's Lulu?" Laura asked, touching Johnny's shoulder.

"She didn't want to watch the fireworks," Johnny replied. "She didn't want to hold my hand."

Johnny walked onto the Haunted Star with a frown on his face. It had been five years since he had stepped on the boat and five years since Lulu had looked him in the eye. She avoided him at all costs for the rest of the summer after their breakup and he asked his dad to send him to a different school before the fall semester started. The friendship between Anthony and Maria and Luke and Laura fell off because of the tension between their kids and they no longer spent the Fourth of July together, watching fireworks on the deck of the boat.

This year, Anthony and Maria had chosen to travel on the holiday and Johnny had elected to stay at home. He had been lonely all day and finally given in to his inner masochist, deciding to pay the boat that held so many good memories and his worst one a visit. He heard laughter coming from the deck and he turned toward the sound, one he'd know anywhere. However, seeing Lulu with some other guy on their boat wasn't what he had expected.

"Hey," Johnny said, making his presence known and jumping onto the deck.

"Dude, you can't just wander onto this boat," the guy said, his accent making Johnny shake his head.

"I've known the owners of this place for a long time," Johnny replied, glancing at Lulu and noticing she was looking anywhere but at him. "Luke wouldn't mind."

"Lulu, you know this guy?" he asked, turning to Lulu.

Lulu nodded and the other guy gave her a strange look. Johnny had never felt so awkward in his life and part of him just wanted to run away. But he stayed in his place because it was his place and Lulu could replace him in her life if she wanted, but she couldn't replace him on the Haunted Star. He wasn't going to let her.

"I want to talk to Lulu," Johnny said, giving the other guy a pointed look. "Alone."

"That depends on Lulu, mate," the other guy replied.

"It-it's okay, Ethan," Lulu muttered. "I'll...um...I'll be home later."

"Home?" Johnny asked in confusion, but the others ignored him.

"I thought you didn't want to be outside when the fireworks went off," Ethan reminded her.

"Don't worry about it," Lulu shrugged. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Ethan said slowly. "Call if you need anything."

Ethan left the deck and Johnny turned to Lulu with a million questions in his eyes. Who was this Ethan? How long had they been seeing each other? Where the hell was he from? And why, oh why, were they living together? Lulu looked at him, meeting his eyes for the first time in entirely too long and he forgot all his questions, just content to be alone with her again.

"I thought you wanted to talk," Lulu pointed out.

"I do," Johnny nodded.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Lulu scoffed, turning her back to him.

"How could you bring someone else here?" Johnny asked, his hurt showing more than he would have liked. "Today of all days."

"I didn't realize you cared so much," Lulu replied. "We haven't even spoken in five years."

"I sort of got the feeling you didn't want to talk to me anymore," Johnny muttered.

"We were twelve, Johnny," Lulu sighed. "You hurt me and I wanted you to come fix it, but you didn't. You ran away."

"I ran away?" Johnny asked. "Who broke up with who?"

"Oh please," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "We were kids, all of that dating stuff was make believe."

"Not for me," Johnny protested.

"Really?" Lulu countered. "Then why wouldn't you just kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you under the fireworks that night!" Johnny yelled.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"I had it all planned," Johnny admitted. "I had been wanting to for weeks, but I wanted to make it special. So I figured it would be perfect to do it during the big finish when I knew our parents wouldn't be watching us."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this then?" Lulu asked.

"You said you didn't want to be my girlfriend just because I hadn't kissed you," Johnny shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered what I was planning because you were just looking for an excuse to go out with someone else."

"Ugh," Lulu groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I never went out with anyone else."

"What about this Ethan guy?" Johnny questioned.

"He's my brother," Lulu answered.

"You have a brother?" Johnny asked in shock.

"We found out a couple of months ago," Lulu explained. "Apparently some lady my dad cheated on my mom with a long time ago got pregnant and hid Ethan for all this time."

"Are your parents still together?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "Things are sort of weird, but my mom forgave him."

"Did you?" Johnny questioned.

"It's hard not to," Lulu shrugged. "I mean, because of his actions, I have a brother, which I never had before. And Ethan's really cool."

"I can't believe I missed all of that," Johnny muttered.

"Well, maybe you should have hung around," Lulu replied.

"You really never had any other boyfriends?" Johnny asked softly.

"No," Lulu answered. "It never sounded right."

"I know what you mean," Johnny smiled. "No other girl ever sounded right to me either."

"Do you mean to say we're both seventeen and have never been kissed?" Lulu wondered.

"We could change that," Johnny suggested, leaning closer to her.

"No," Lulu said, pushing her hand against his chest. "I've waited five years for you to kiss me, I think I can wait a few more minutes so it will be under the fireworks."

"You want to watch the fireworks with me?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Lulu countered. "Do you want to hold my hand?"

Johnny smiled and took a step back, telling Lulu to stand still. He hurried to go get a blanket from where he knew Luke stored them on the boat. He reappeared on the deck and quickly spread the blanket out. He offered his hand to Lulu and she took it, dragging him down to lay on the deck and look up at the sky, just as the first firework exploded into the air.

"Can I kiss you now?" Johnny asked, looking at Lulu.

"I thought you planned it for during the big finish," Lulu reminded him.

"Well, that was when it was going to be in front of our parents," Johnny replied. "Tonight we're all alone."

"True," Lulu admitted.

Johnny let go of Lulu's hand and slowly moved his body over hers. He held himself up so their bodies weren't making any contact and Lulu just watched him as he inched closer to her. His lips were only a few inches from hers when she put her fingers to his mouth as a blockade.

"I want you to be holding my hand," Lulu whispered and Johnny smiled against her fingertips.

"How am I going to hold myself up?" Johnny asked.

"Who says you have to?" Lulu countered.

Johnny carefully settled his body into hers, causing reactions from both of them that neither expected. He caught her left hand in his right and laced their fingers together as he prepared to kiss her, yet again. Her free hand combed softly through his hair as he came closer and their eyes closed simultaneously just before their lips brushed for the first time. They both smiled and they kissed again, more passionately this time. Her leg settled around his and he sighed into her mouth. She deepened the kiss and Johnny cradled her face with his free hand. Lulu let go of his hand and brought her hands to the buttons of his shirt, but before she could get the first button undone, he pulled back.

"Lulu, we...this is fast," Johnny whispered.

"No, it's not," Lulu argued. "We've been apart all this time and yet, you're all I've ever wanted."

"I don't want you to regret it," Johnny breathed, searching her eyes.

"The only thing I regret is being such a stupid twelve year old and costing us the last five years," Lulu smiled. "Being with you...I don't know how I know, but I'm sure I will never regret that."

"Lulu, I...this is going to sound crazy, but I love you," Johnny said, bringing both hands to her face. "I think I've loved you since the first time you put your hand in mine."

"It's not crazy, Johnny," Lulu replied. "Because I love you, too."

Johnny smiled and crashed his lips against hers once more. She made quick work of his shirt and he returned the favor. Their hands took the time to explore the new found skin on each other before removing each other's jeans. The big finish of the firework show began as Johnny and Lulu began making love to each other. Their passion exploded, as did the last spark in the sky and the lights from the show allowed Johnny to clearly look into Lulu's eyes and see the love she had for him. And she could do the same. Long after the fireworks were done, the passion between them finally reached a climax and they settled down onto the blanket, clinging to each other and breathing heavily.

"Promise me we'll keep holding hands from now on," Lulu whispered, clutching his hand with one of hers.

"If you promise we'll always watch the fireworks," Johnny countered, kissing her forehead.

"Deal," Lulu smiled.

_If you want to read a little more drama, continue to section __**D.**_

_If you've had enough drama and would prefer something more romantic, go on to section __**E.**_

**C.**

"It's almost firework time," Johnny grinned, coming to sit by Lulu on the blanket outside.

"You think it will be a good show this year?" Lulu asked.

"I hope so," Johnny replied, lacing their fingers together. "But if it's not, I'll just look at you so I can still see something pretty."

"Johnny," Lulu blushed.

"What?" Johnny questioned, leaning closer to her.

"You're too nice," Lulu muttered.

"Watch it with how close you're leaning there, Zacchara," Luke warned, coming out onto the deck. "My little girl is too young for you to be trying to kiss her."

"Luke," Laura said, a warning tone in her voice. "Leave the kids alone."

Johnny blushed as he looked at Lulu and she smiled back at him before glaring at her father. Luke, Laura, Anthony and Maria all settled into chairs, preparing for the firework show.

"You can kiss me if you want, you know," Lulu whispered to Johnny.

"Your dad said no," Johnny replied.

"He's just trying to scare you," Lulu said, rolling her eyes again.

"We are kind of young," Johnny admitted.

"We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for three years," Lulu said seriously.

"Let's just watch the fireworks," Johnny suggested.

"But-" Lulu tried.

"Don't worry, Lulu," Johnny smiled. "I won't be able to keep from kissing you for too long."

Lulu smiled back at him and then looked up at the sky. The beautiful display was mesmerizing and she wondered why she ever disliked fireworks in the first place. She smiled as the big finish began and she could feel Johnny's eyes on her instead of the sky.

"What?" Lulu asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," Johnny answered, turning his eyes back to the sky.

"Johnny," Lulu muttered, getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Johnny wondered.

Lulu smiled and leaned over, catching his lips in a kiss that surprised him. He pulled away and she blushed, but before she could speak, he kissed her again. Maria and Laura watched the exchange and smiled at their two children. However, when Luke and Anthony noticed, they both shook their heads.

"I don't know why I bother telling that kid anything," Luke muttered.

"Don't speak too soon, Luke," Laura laughed. "She kissed him first."

"That daughter of yours," Anthony chimed in.

"Hush," Maria ordered. "I think it's sweet."

Lulu leaned on the railing of the deck, watching the remainder of the colors of the sunset fade away. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She turned to look at him and he immediately took her mouth in a kiss. She leaned up on her toes, wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"It's just us this year," Johnny noted.

"I know, it's weird," Lulu replied.

"How are things at your house?" Johnny asked.

"Better than I expected them to be so soon," Lulu answered. "My mom is welcoming Ethan to the family and not even holding a grudge against my dad."

"I still can't believe Luke cheated on her," Johnny sighed, shaking his head.

"It was such a long time ago," Lulu shrugged. "At least something good came out of it. I have a brother now."

"You always look at the bright side," Johnny smiled.

"It's hard not to when I'm so happy," Lulu said, kissing him chastely. "I have an amazing man who loves me who I can talk to about anything. Everything else is easy."

"I do love you," Johnny agreed. "Very much."

"And I love you," Lulu muttered, kissing him again.

Johnny broke away from Lulu's lips and peppered kisses along her neck. It was something he had been doing a lot recently and Lulu loved the way it felt. They had discussed in the past when the appropriate time for them to make love was and had both agreed they would just know when the time arrived. And they both knew in that moment, it had.

Johnny lifted Lulu into his arms and knelt down to the deck, laying Lulu beneath him as he trailed his hands to the hem of her shirt. He pushed the shirt up slowly, layering kisses in his wake as he worked his way up her body. Once his lips attached to hers again, she peeled his button up shirt off quickly. Their hands worked to remove their remaining clothes as their tongues dueled passionately. The fireworks started above them, but they were oblivious as they made love for the first time. Everything about it was perfect and as they reached the point of no return together, Johnny buried his face in her neck, whispering his love for her and she did the same.

"You're so amazing," Johnny breathed. 

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you," Lulu said softly.

_To add a little drama to the story, choose to read section __**D.**_

_To continue on with pure fluff, move on to section __**E.**_

**D.**

Johnny drummed his fingers on the railing of the deck. Lulu was running late to meet him to watch the fireworks and he was getting worried. This was their favorite holiday and he wanted to spend every second of it with her that he could. Unfortunately, she had to work most of the day and he hadn't seen her at all since they woke up together in his apartment that morning. Johnny pulled his phone out, contemplating calling Lulu when he heard her enter the boat. He walked inside to see her shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Hey, beautiful, what's going on?" Johnny asked, noticing her distressed state.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said, her eyes filled with tears.

"For what?" Johnny wondered, coming closer to her.

"Don't come any closer," Lulu warned, raising a hand in his direction. "You've done enough."

"Okay..." Johnny said slowly. "What did I do and why are you sorry for it?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Lulu answered.

"You can't be pregnant," Johnny said in disbelief. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because I'm late and I got sick at work today," Lulu explained.

"Maybe you ate something off," Johnny suggested. "You're not pregnant. You can't be."

"Of course I can be," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "Or did you forget that we've been having sex for the last three years?"

"I know we've been having sex, but we've also been extremely careful," Johnny replied. "You can't be pregnant."

"Would you stop saying that?" Lulu screamed.

"Wow, you need to calm down," Johnny said softly.

"Stop saying I can't be pregnant like if I am, everything will go to hell," Lulu said angrily.

"Because it wouldn't?" Johnny asked. "We're way too young to be having a baby. We're not even married."

"So what? If I am pregnant, you want me to get rid of the baby?" Lulu wondered.

"No, I didn't say that," Johnny answered.

"Then what are we going to do?" Lulu questioned.

"We have to find out," Johnny shrugged.

"I bought a test," Lulu admitted. "I can go in the bathroom and take it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Johnny asked.

"No, but I'll come back out so we can read the results together," Lulu replied.

Johnny nodded and watched as Lulu disappeared into the bathroom. A baby at this point in their relationship wasn't part of the plan. He honestly didn't know if they could handle it, but he didn't want to worry about it just yet. It could still be just a false alarm. Lulu came walking out and she took a seat at the poker table. Johnny sat down next to her and took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the top of it.

"I'm scared," Lulu whispered.

"You're scared?" Johnny asked, laughing slightly. "Your dad is going to kill me if I got you pregnant outside of wedlock."

"Oh, stop," Lulu giggled. "I'm pretty sure I could convince him to let you live. The baby would need a daddy."

"Well, if there is a baby, he or she will always have me," Johnny promised.

"You don't have to say that," Lulu muttered. "We didn't plan this and I don't want to trap you."

"Trap me?" Johnny questioned. "Didn't you know you were already stuck with me?"

"Yeah?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Johnny confirmed.

"I love you," Lulu breathed.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied.

"Okay, enough talking and looking at each other," Lulu said, taking a deep breath. "Let's look at the results."

"How do we read it?" Johnny asked.

"Two pink lines mean we're having a baby," Lulu explained. "One line means we're not."

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "Do you want to look or do you want me to?"

"Let's just do it together," Lulu suggested.

"Alright," Johnny agreed. "On three. One...two...three."

They both looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. Only one line was staring back at them. Lulu threw her arms around his neck and he squeezed her tightly. A loud exploding firework drew them back to the rest of the world and Johnny laughed.

"I guess we should go watch the fireworks," Johnny said, nodding toward the deck.

"Yeah," Lulu replied. "Let's go."

Johnny led her outside, still clutching her hand in his. They settled on the blanket that Johnny had stretched out previously. They watched in silence for awhile, but toward the end of the show, Lulu put her lips to Johnny's neck and started kissing him teasingly.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing," Lulu muttered, a fake innocence in her tone.

"Lulu, we're not having sex," Johnny said seriously.

"But, it's tradition," Lulu pouted, pulling away.

"After that little scare, we're not having sex again until we're married," Johnny replied.

"Married?" Lulu questioned in shock. "How long is that going to be?"

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged, inconspicuously digging in his pocket. "How long will it take you to plan a wedding after you say yes?"

As Johnny finished speaking, he pulled an engagement ring from his pocket and Lulu's eyes widened. He smiled at her and she nodded, unable to speak. He slid the ring on her finger and she kissed him immediately. Johnny broke the kiss quickly before it could get too passionate.

"I meant what I said before," Johnny chuckled.

"Then let's go get married right now," Lulu replied.

"You want me that much, huh?" Johnny asked.

"Don't you want me?" Lulu countered.

"Of course," Johnny answered. "But it could be fun to wait."

"Fun, how?" Lulu wondered.

"Imagine the wedding night," Johnny grinned. "After months of pent up passion, we finally get to make love again."

"What if I said I wanted to wait a year and get married under the fireworks next year?" Lulu asked.

"A-a year?" Johnny stuttered.

"Would you still want to wait?" Lulu questioned.

"You just want me to give in," Johnny accused.

"Maybe," Lulu said, smiling slyly.

"You're impossible," Johnny sighed, shaking his head.

"And you love me for it," Lulu replied, kissing him again.

_Go on to section __**F.**__ to finish the story._

**E.**

"Did we have to get out of bed?" Lulu pouted, walking onto the Haunted Star with Johnny following close behind her.

"It's the fireworks, Lu," Johnny smiled. "I love just being in bed with you, but we can't miss the fireworks."

"We could have watched from the window," Lulu maintained.

"Are you finished complaining?" Johnny asked.

"Don't start with me," Lulu warned, smiling in spite of herself.

"Don't start what with you exactly?" Johnny wondered, bending down and kissing her neck.

"Oh, that you can start with me any time you want," Lulu murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe a little later," Johnny muttered, pulling away and laughing at Lulu's scowl. "Let's just watch the fireworks first."

"This teasing is going to get you in a heap of trouble later on," Lulu smirked. "You're going to have to work so hard to get some. I'm talking a full body massage and everything."

"You know, I enjoy massaging you, so that's not really punishment," Johnny smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lulu sighed, shaking her head.

"Watch fireworks," Johnny supplied, scooping her up into his arms easily.

Lulu laughed as he carried her out to the deck and gently placed her on the blanket. He took a seat next to her and laced their fingers together.

"What are you thinking about?" Lulu wondered.

"Us," Johnny replied.

"What about us?" Lulu asked.

"How happy we are together," Johnny answered. "We're lucky to have each other."

"What has you thinking about this?" Lulu questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Johnny laughed. "Everything is perfect."

"You're acting funny, which means you're up to something," Lulu said, narrowing her eyes on him. "If you have a surprise, you might as well get it over with."

"No can do," Johnny replied. "You'll get it when I'm good and ready."

"What if I pout?" Lulu asked.

"It's not really going to help," Johnny answered. "I find your pout cute, though."

"Why do I love you, again?" Lulu wondered.

"Because," Johnny muttered, leaning closer to her. "I grabbed your hand when we were nine years old and I got your heart, too."

"That's true enough," Lulu said, connecting their lips.

Johnny kissed her softly for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and turning his attention to the sky. Lulu looked at him curiously and then followed his gaze. She watched as the fireworks continued to explode and color the night sky and her eyes widened as she realized what the pink fireworks were forming. The sky said "marry me, Lulu" and she turned to Johnny who was suddenly holding a beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

"Johnny," Lulu breathed.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You lit up the sky for me," Lulu whispered.

"You light up my life every day," Johnny replied. "It was the least I could do."

"You want to marry me," Lulu stated, looking at the ring.

"More than anything," Johnny nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think that marrying you would make me the happiest woman in the world," Lulu smiled.

Johnny smiled in return and slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed passionately and Lulu broke the kiss after several minutes to admire her ring. Johnny began kissing her neck and running his hands along her waist.

"How hard am I going to have to work?" Johnny wondered, nibbling on her ear.

"After that amazing proposal, not at all," Lulu laughed, kissing him again.

_Go on to section __**F.**__ to finish the story._

**F.**

It had been a long time since Luke, Laura, Anthony and Maria joined Johnny and Lulu to watch the fireworks, but they did so this year. Johnny and Lulu had requested their presence since it was the first firework display they were attending with their almost two year old daughter, Lexie. They had skipped the fireworks for the first time last year, deciding Lexie wasn't old enough yet. But this year, they wanted to enjoy them with their daughter and allow all four of her grandparents to see her experience them for the first time.

"Daddy," Lexie called from across the boat. "Why we gonna look at firewood?"

"Fire_works_, sweetheart," Johnny corrected, running toward her and scooping her up.

"What's fire_works_?" Lexie asked, emphasizing it the way he had.

"It's when big bright lights are shot up into the air," Johnny answered.

"Sounds scary," Lexie said with wide eyes.

"Mommy used to think so, too," Johnny replied.

"That's right," Lulu said, coming to stand beside them. "But there's no reason to be scared."

"Really?" Lexie wondered.

"Promise," Lulu nodded, kissing her on the forehead.

Johnny carried Lexie outside and knelt down to the blanket that was spread out on the deck. Lulu joined him and the grandparents all fell into chairs behind them the way they always had in the past. The show began and Lexie's eyes widened at all of the colors exploding across the sky.

"Mommy," Lexie whispered. "It's so pretty."

"I know, baby," Lulu smiled. "Are you having fun?"

"Uh-huh," Lexie nodded.

"Good," Johnny added, linking fingers with Lulu as Lexie snuggled in between them.

They watched the rest of the show and Lexie enjoyed every second. She smiled wide and swayed to the beat of the music they played in the background of the show. When the big finish began, she got even more excited and stood up, as if she were trying to get closer to them.

"I think it's obvious she's our little girl," Lulu muttered, leaning her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"I know," Johnny smiled, watching Lexie. "She's got my eyes and your hair and it seems like she thinks fireworks are amazing."

"I love you, Johnny," Lulu whispered. "Thank you for holding my hand all those years ago."

"I love you, too," Johnny replied. "Thanks for always watching the fireworks with me."

_Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and then go back and read the story again, only reading the other parts this time!_


End file.
